The dark side of the moon
by Tonkswyrda
Summary: “NO! Remus sodding Lupin, you get your butt out here now! I don’t give a damn if it is the full moon tomorrow! Its raining, and there’s bloody lightning! I refuse to leave until you come down!” The story of A first kiss.


**A/N: So this story just popped into my head when I was studying for my astronomy exam… its also Shannon's Christmas present! Happy Christmas Shannon :P its from Tonks' point of view, if you didn't notice. Please review, whether you hate it or love it. Thanks : )**

_**But hold your breathBecause tonight will be the nightThat I will fall for you over againDon't make me change my mindOr I won't live to see another dayI swear it's trueBecause a girl like you is impossible to findYou're impossible to find**_~ 0 ~

Rain lashed against the window. the wind howled through the trees, while lightning and thunder rolled across the sky. I sat huddled in bed, with the covers pulled up to my chin. I've hated thunder storms ever since I was little, and I left my teddy outside. Long story short, he soon became deep-fried teddy. I cant help it, but I always have nightmares where I'm the one getting hit by lightning. Needless to say, they aren't much fun.

Trying to think happy thoughts, I closed my eyes. Chocolate… Remus… The Weird Sisters concert next month… Remus shirtless… More choc- hang on. I did not just say Remus shirtless… did I?

A particularly bright bolt of lightning burst through my closed eyelids. I jumped out of bed. Screw this. I cannot sleep with all this going on. Quietly, I tiptoed across the landing, managing, of course, to trip over my own feet. Cursing, I reached out for the doorknob as another bout of thunder rattled the house. I yanked the door open and jumped inside, slamming the door behind me. Sighing, I turned around.

Remus was lying in bed, SHIRTLESS, book in lap, wearing a rather bemused expression. He raised an eyebrow.

"I think you have the wrong room." I shook my head desperately as more thunder shook the house.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" I whispered.

Remus was bewildered. "Why?"

_Because you're sexy and shirtless, damn it! Actually, I probably shouldn't say that out loud…_

"Promise not to tell Sirius?" He nodded. "Okay. You are the first person I have admitted this to… but I am absolutely petrified of Lightning. And thunder."

Remus sniggered. I slid into his bed, poking out my tongue.

"Are you serious? The big bad auror's afraid of a little lightning?"

I made a face. "When I was three, my favourite teddy was deep-fried… its not funny! It was a scaring experience!" I insisted, as Remus started laughing. More lightning flashed across the sky, and I buried my face into Remus' chest. Not out of fear, as such… it's a very nice chest!

Remus shook his head, snorting, and started stroking my hair. I looked at him, smiling. Was he possibly, by any slight chance flirting? If only every thunderstorm were like this… hang on… why is he wearing a Sirius worthy smirk? Not good…

"What?" I demanded.

"You know what they say," he said casually. "The only way to get over something… is to experience it."

I felt the colour literally drain out of my face. "Are you mad! No! No, no, no! Don't you dare! Remuuus!"

But too late. he had already pulled me out of bed and put me over his shoulder. Normally, in this situation, I would have nothing to complain about… but this time he was taking me out of the bedroom. Outside.

"Please Remus? I cant!" I wailed. God, I sound so pathetic. But Remus ignored me, and leapt down the stairs in a way I could never manage.

When he opened the door, the cold night air blasted through my hair, raising Goosebumps on the back of my neck.

"Please Remus? Ill get sick and die!" I whined. Crap. I was wet already. Remus just grinned, putting me down in the middle of the street.

"No you wont. Here." He pulled me close. I was shocked. Was this subtle flirting? My shock must have shown, because he started laughing at me.

"You didn't think id leave you out here alone, did you?" I smiled weakly. His arms were so big…

"We stay here for five minutes."

I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment before I got totally freaked out by the fact I was standing in the middle of a lightning storm. I buried my face in Remus' shoulder, only now realising he still wasn't wearing a shirt.

"You're not wearing a shirt," I muttered.

"Very observant," He chuckled. "Did you want to lend me yours?" he smirked.

I grinned back. "Well, if you insist…" I made to pull my shirt over my head.

"No! its ok." He said hurriedly, pulling my arms back down. I grinned.

A flash of lightning lit the sky.

"Remus!" I squealed. Rather pathetically, I must say. Hey, I REALLY hate lightning…

He pulled me closer, and rested his chin on my now soaked head.

"Its ok. Only three and a half minutes to go!" He said encouragingly. I rolled my eyes. Great. Three minutes of hell… well, I guess that its balanced by three minutes being hugged by Remus…

I tried to be brave, really, I did. I still winced at each jolt of lightning, and I'm pretty sure my nails have added to Remus' collection of scars.

"Three… two… one… you did it!" Remus kissed my forehead in congratulations. But I was kind of frozen, though. That was definitely the scariest thing ever. Yes, even worse than fighting death eaters.

Snorting, Remus picked me up and carried me to the door. Just as he touched the handle, a flash of lightning lit up the entire street. I starred, petrified.

Right in the middle of the street, where we had been standing, was a small crater, still smoking from the lightning.

"At least we didn't stay there for six minutes!" Remus said, putting me down as the door opened I slipped my hand into his larger one, and pulled him down to the kitchen for a coffee.

We sat in silence for a while.

"Are you ok? You look a bit peaky." Remus broke the silence.

"Yeah, I guess. I just cant believe how close we came to becoming human crisps." I smiled weakly. Remus smiled back. "So, you still scarred of lightning?"

I snorted, nodding.

"You mean to tell me that I stood in the middle of a lightning storm for five whole minutes, for nothing?!"

I bit my lip.

"I was joking." He assured me. "I wouldn't mind wasting five minutes on anything with you."

I raised an eyebrow. did he just suggest that we…

"OH! No, I didn't mean it like that!!" He seemed mortified.

"Thank GOD, because I was gonna say… five minutes.." I smirked. He blushed. I poked my tongue out again.

"I know it takes more than one time to get over something," he continued our previous conversation hastily.

"So… what scares you?" I asked conversationally. He raised an eyebrow (ever so gracefully) and glanced out the window, where the nearly full moon was visible through the rain.

"Right. Stupid question. And I suppose its not like you can really just go up and sit on the moon for five minutes." I grinned apologetically.

"No, I cant." he smirked back.

I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder. "This is nice," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

Remus shifted uncomfortably. "Nymphadora?"

"Mmm?"

"Its getting rather cold… and late… I think you'd be more comfortable in your own bed."

~ 0 ~

Once again, I sat alone in my room at Grimauld place, watching the rain wash down the windows. I was huddled in the rocking chair, knees drawn up to my chin. The lightning outside illuminated the room, making it seem big, and empty. It would have been alright if Remus were here again, like last time. But he'd been avoiding me ever since. I think that he thought that I thought what we did was 'special.' I hadn't thought of it that way. Well, not really. I'd just used it to flirt rather outrageously. When I wasn't scared shitless, that is.

But of course, Remus is at his house, because it's the full moon tomorrow. I'm not sure why he goes there the night before. Sirius told me he "Wanks off to anything with boobs" at the full moon. ( that is exactly what he said. Not me.) I suppose he doesn't want us to be there when he transforms. Which is stupid really, seeing as he has his potion so he's safe and I mean, Sirius has seen him transform heaps…

Maybe he just likes home more. Why, am I spending all this time worrying about Remus? He'll be ok… man, I need to find a new obsession. Not that Remus is an obsession or anything. Its not my fault he's so incredibly dreamy…

Then it clicked. _The only way to get over something is to experience it. _That's what Remus had said. And I was going to prove him wrong, that it did only take one go. Here I was, sitting by myself in the middle of a lightning storm, and I wasn't running for help. I could do this.

I ran down the stairs, (tripping several times) and pulled the front door open. The cool night air reached out to greet me. ( or rather, tried to blast my face off.) Determined, I closed the door, and apparated to Remus' house.

When I arrived, I was pleasantly surprised. I could see why Remus would prefer to transform here. It was a nice little cottage, far away from any human life. Perfect for a werewolf. However, it had a downside. The storm was way stronger here. I was soaked within seconds. Damn rain. Why did I not think to grab a jacket? Or clothes, in general? I was still wearing my purple Weird sisters t-shirt and black boxers. Great.

I picked up a small pebble and threw it at the top window. I doubted that he heard it, because the thunder chose that moment to make a loud entrance. Now rather pissed, I picked up a bigger stone. I didn't really give a shit if it broke the window, he was a bloody wizard, after all.

The stone hit the window with a loud crash. Remus' face appeared at the window instantly, wand in hand. I suppose he expected death eaters, and all he got was me in my underwear. Poor Remus.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, examining the crack id caused.

"You helped me, so I want to help you!" I yelled over the howling wind. I could see the moon, practically full, high in the sky. Remus followed my gaze.

"Hell no! Nymphadora ( I glared at him, but I doubt he saw it) I am not going out in the middle of a storm to bloody moon gaze!! Go home!!" he yelled, shutting his window. I was not very impressed. I picked an even bigger stone, and threw it again. This time it smashed the glass. He opened the window again. This time he was really mad.

"Go away!"

"NO! Remus _sodding Lupin, you get your butt out here now! I don't give a damn if it is the full moon tomorrow! Its raining, and there's bloody lightning! I refuse to leave until you come down!" I screamed back. He slammed the window shut. I was searching for a huge rock when his door slammed open, and he prowled out, wearing only his boxers.( hey, we're matching!! Well, I have a shirt…) _

"_Finally! I don't know what's up your arse, but its stuck side-" I didn't get to finish, because at that moment Remus grabbed my arms, and pushed me against a large (conveniently placed) tree. He was breathing deeply, and seemed to be having some sort of internal struggle._

"_I'm not scarred of lightning anymore," I whispered. He seemed to snap back to reality, and his eyes locked on mine. They were full of desperation._

"_Nymphadora… "he choked. "I'm sorry…"_

"_For what?" I asked softly._

"_This." his lips crushed mine. I responded without thought._

_Oh. My. God. I am kissing Remus Lupin!!!_

_We broke apart._

"_I'm not sure why you're apologizing." I grinned breathlessly._

"_I lost control." he admitted, starring at my bare feet. "Its that bloody moon…"_

"_Does it frighten you? Losing control like that?" I asked curious._

"_You have no idea. Losing control of my entire being… there are things I would normally never do… I hate the way I can be manipulated by it so easily. I sometimes wish it wasn't there." He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself._

"_That's very selfish." I said. He looked up from my feet, surprised. "I mean, if we removed the moon, think what would happen. You know, tides and stuff." I smirked. He smirked back_

"_You know too much about these things…" He murmured, releasing my arms, placing his own on my hips, while I snaked my own around his neck. My lips pressed against his, and I was in dreamland again._


End file.
